1. Technical Field
The technical field relates to a method of recycling a liquid crystal material, and more specifically to a method of recycling a cholesteric liquid crystal in a micro-encapsulated cholesteric liquid crystal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cholesteric liquid crystal displays have advantages of having bi-stable display characteristics, a large display area, being easy to manufacture and resistant to shock, such that cholesteric liquid crystal have become an important display medium material.
Currently, a fluxional cholesteric liquid crystal is confined in a specific space to form micro-encapsulated cholesteric liquid crystal by micro-encapsulating technology. Then, the micro-encapsulated cholesteric liquid crystal is dispersed in a dispersant and then coated on flexible display panels for flexible display application to satisfy the flexible requirements of the flexible displays.
The cost of cholesteric liquid crystal is expensive and cholesteric liquid crystal waste is not environmentally friendly. Thus, recycling of micro-encapsulated cholesteric liquid crystal has become an important research area as the amount of the micro-encapsulated cholesteric liquid crystal used in flexible displays greatly increases.